ACTG 273 is a Phase I/II study of HIVIG given IV to moderately symptomatic HIV infected children aged 2-12 yrs. Enrolled children will be randomized to receive 200mg, 400mg, 800mg of HIVIG IV every 28 days for 6 months. The effect of HIVIG on viral burden will be intensively measured by virologic and immunologic techniques. Multiple blood samples will also be over the course of the study for a pharmacokinetic evaluation of HIVIG.